


Make the Fate - A Harry Potter Choose Your Own Adventure

by Dogsled



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, First Time, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: Anyone who's played these before knows how they work. You start off in the same place, and pick your way through the storyline. Only this time, to win you have to bring Harry to orgasm! Enjoy playing again and again! A PWP technically - all other warnings and genres are coincidental, so don't be scared away!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Make the Fate – A Sexual Textual Choose Your Own Adventure

Anyone who's played these before knows how they work. You start off in the same place, and pick your way through the storyline. Only this time, to win you have to bring Harry to orgasm! Enjoy playing again and again! A PWP technically - all other warnings and genres are coincidental, so don't be scared away!

The idea behind this is simple. Have you ever read a Choose Your Own Adventure story? Well, this is pretty much the same, except the idea is to get the characters to completion. You’ll find your ‘Find’ tool quite useful here. In Firefox, IE and Netscape, just type Ctrl + F, and then type in the number as shown in the titles. So, if you’re told to go to 21, type _21_ and it will take you. So have fun, and don’t forget to come! Enjoy!

_1_ Departure

Harry stared at his book in irritation. Why was ‘reading up’ on the next lesson always so boring? Well - it wasn’t all the fault of the book, he supposed; he was also quite distracted. He was trying to finish off all of his homework before he succumbed to temptation and moved onto extra-curricular activities…not that temptation wasn’t difficult to fight, considering he was quite alone in the dark study hall. It was a relief when he finally finished the chapter, and he tried to look restrained as he reached down into his satchel, removing another book.

If the book is Harry’s Advanced Potions Textbook, go to number 21  
If the book is Tom Riddle’s Diary, go to number 25  
If the book is the Gay Wizard’s Secret Sex Book, go to number 29

 

_2_ Run Away From the Problem

Harry stumbled to his feet. He had to get out of here! Quickly he pushed the spellbooks into his bag, looking around in fright. What if someone found him…like this? He didn’t want to know what they might do. Quickly he went towards the door, letting out a squeak of fright when Snape rounded the corner, a Lumos lighting the end of his wand. “Potter! I should have known. Do you have any idea what…” he trailed off, his eyes lingering on Harry’s body. “What have you done?” he asked, stepping closer, admiring the breasts adorning the young man’s chest. Harry didn’t look too bad as a young woman…and flustered as he seemed to be, it was almost… He shook his head. He shouldn’t be doing this; it was a student…and James Potter’s son. But how could he resist it?

If Harry decides to run away, go to number 22  
If Snape decides to tell Harry to leave, go to number 12  
If Snape is unable to resist, go to number 30

 

_3_ Inside the Memory

Climbing to his feet, Harry had his first look at the memory around him. He was clearly in a hall in Hogwarts. It was nighttime, but it wasn’t dark. The moon was shining in through the row of windows that ran down the open hall on the right, lighting up the hall eerily, and far ahead, a lantern bobbed at someone’s side. Harry moved forwards after the shadowy figure, following it along the hall, and then left into a room that was impossibly black and dark. The light had gone out – if there had been a light at all – and Harry breathed heavily until a voice came whispering at his ear. “It’s nice to finally see you again, Harry Potter.”

If Harry runs away, go to number 20  
If Harry lights his wand and faces Tom Riddle, go to number 16

 

_4_ A Pretty Boy Like You

Harry drew his wand higher, pointing the brightly lit weapon at the other man. “Don’t come any closer!” he warned, holding his ground. Riddle just laughed and deliberately stepped forwards. “Your spells don’t work here, Harry Potter. When I came into your world, I could not use your wand…the same is for this situation. But unlike before…” He placed his hand on Harry’s forearm, having stepped forward again to do so, making the other flinch away fearfully. “Heh…unlike before, I can very much touch you here…you are, shall we say, a figment of my imagination.” Harry tore his arm back, stepping away abruptly. “I’m nobody’s figment!” he cried, hating the helplessness he felt. “I beg to differ,” replied Riddle, smilingly. “You could die here if I wished it. All I need to do is open up the floor beneath your feet and let you fall.” The pale man smiled slowly. “I don’t think you’d like to die that way.”

If Harry tries to run anyway, go to number 4.  
If Harry tries a spell, go to number 8  
If Harry holds his ground, go to number 19

 

_5_ The Cruciatus Curse

“Crucio!” Riddle pronounced it quickly, as though it were the answer to a question in a speed-pop-quiz. When Harry came round, panting and aching all over, he was lying on his back, feeling the effects of the spell on his tortured body. Riddle stepped forwards, kneeling to trace his fingers over Harry’s throat. “Oh yes,” he breathed, “This kind of revenge is by far the best.” He rose to his feet, then reached down, dragging Harry upright and letting go of him, so that he wobbled dangerously. Harry tensed as Riddle’s wand raised once more.

Go to number 10

 

_6_ Maybe There’s A Countercurse…?

Climbing back up onto the chair, Harry had a good look at himself. He was…he couldn’t go around looking like this! What if it was permanent? He looked back at the book nervously, turning the pages, reading as fast as he could manage. Surely there was a countercurse in here somewhere? He didn’t even trust his chances of getting back to the Common Room without being accosted. He didn’t notice Draco Malfoy approaching the chair behind him. Of course, when a hand suddenly closed around his chest and squeezed one of his breasts, he made quite the noise of surprise. And then disgust. “Get off me, Malfoy!” he snapped, as he realized who the hand belonged to. “Oh, Potter… Nice look – fuckable really suits you.” If anything, Harry was more disgusted – he snorted, standing up. “You wish, Malfoy.”

If Draco agrees and leaves, go to number 17  
If Malfoy tries it on with Harry, go to number 23

 

_7_ Imperious?

“Imperio!” called Riddle, his voice sounding in the empty, dark room. The spell was silent and without light or sound – but Harry felt it hit him like a feather pillow, and he went utterly limp, his eyes half closed; his expression vacant. There were a few moments of complete silence, and then Harry heard Riddle’s voice whispering softly into his mind, telling him to drop his wand. Well…that didn’t seem like a very clever thing to do! He struggled with the heavy feeling of the magic controlling him, then thrust it aside, shaking his head hard. “Forget it!” he snapped at a surprised Riddle. “You can’t control me.” Riddle smirked, lifting his wand again. “Nevermind then.”

Go to number 5

 

_8_ Impossibility

Harry shook his head and moved back further, his heart racing in his chest. It couldn’t be true. This couldn’t be true. Trapped here…trapped, with Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle, with that glint in his eye… Perhaps he wasn’t telling the truth, though; perhaps he was trying to simply stop Harry casting spells. So Harry lifted his wand, pointing it again at the Memory. “I don’t believe anything you say,” he said, bolstering his spirits. “Stupefy!” The red light came from the end of Harry’s wand, but it fizzled out before it reached the other man. “Are you quite done now, Harry?” he drawled, impatiently.

Go to number 19

 

_9_ I Need Help

Harry pushed his books urgently back into his bag and scampered towards the door. His breasts bounced uncomfortably on his chest, distracting him with every step – and that was nothing to the feeling of having muscles where there had not been before. No! No! He had to get this undone right now, before he gave in to any disgusting urges he might have. He rounded the corner and froze, looking into the cold green eyes of Mrs. Norris. Harry stepped back, nervously. He couldn’t let Filch see him like this! He backed into the library and squatted in the corner, then pulled his invisibility cloak over his shoulders, hiding until Filch had looked in and left, muttering to himself.

Go to number 2

 

_10_ Tied Up

“Expugno!” cried Tom, victorious in his delight. A bright white light darted from the end of Riddle’s wand and came straight at Harry, making him jump away to one side. The light followed him, and to Harry’s horror, wrapped around his wrists and ankles and tightened, turning to thick white ribbon. Harry struggled, but the spell was over, and the ribbons held him still. Tom Riddle approached, rolling Harry onto his back and onto his wrists, and kneeling down over him so that the pain of having his limbs pinned under that weight made Harry’s eyes open wide. It was delectable. “Revenge…” said Tom, slowly, and then he leant down and brushed his lips over Harry’s throat, listening to the rushed intake of breath as he performed this innocuous act.

If Tom plays a little first, go to number 41  
If Tom offers Harry a choice, go to number 45  
If Tom gets straight to undressing Harry, go to number 49

 

_11_ A Very Unwanted Visitor

Standing behind him and looking very ruffled was none other than Severus Snape – his hand was firmly placed on Harry’s shoulder, holding him steadily in his seat. Snape was too close, his tongue and lips flickering over Harry’s ear. It was disgusting. Harry turned and pushed at Snape, trying to get up, but Snape moved forwards, pushing him back over the desk and moving over him, pinning him in place. “Mmm…Isn’t this what you wanted, Harry?” breathed the older man. “You’ve always wanted this – as I have.” Harry struggled, earnestly, but couldn’t get free of the stronger man’s arms.

If Harry decides to play along until he can get free, go to number 43  
If Harry tells Snape that he’s under a spell, go to number 44  
If Harry fights to get free, go to number 48

 

_12_ Get Out!

Snape stepped forwards, reaching out to the table for support as he eyed Harry. He looked delectable…or was it she? He shook his head hard as he approached. “You should….go, Potter. I really suggest that you leave this instant. Now. Get out!” Snape approached further, eyes blazing with hunger.

If Harry runs away, go to number 22  
If Harry stays where he is, go to number 30

 

_13_ End Game

Before Harry could even get up, there was a meow from the doorway. It was Mrs. Norris, looking as pleased as a cat could be at having found Harry here. She flicked her tail at him, jumped up onto the table, and then began to clean her whiskers, secure in the knowledge that Harry was trapped. He couldn’t exactly go, and leave his books with his names on here… Sure enough, Filch arrived, his sharp, evil little eyes fixed on Harry. “Shoulda known it’d be you, Pottah,” snapped Filch, grinning ear to ear. “What have we got here then?” he asked, hobbling over to the table and snatching the book up from it. Harry’s eyes widened, and if possible, so did Filch’s leering grin. “You’re in lots of trouble, yessir. Now run yourself along to bed, Pottah, while I go and show this to th’headmaster.” Harry, not knowing what else to do, ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room, his heart racing. Sleeping in anticipation of what would certainly happen in the morning, was not an easy option.

The End

 

_14_ Not Such a Good Idea

Harry shook his head, snapping the book shut before he could get any more carried away. This was a public place, and he shouldn’t be doing that kind of thing here. Sighing, he gathered his books together and slid them into his bag. Besides, it was late, and he needed to get some sleep, or he’d miss breakfast again like he had this morning. Yawning, he headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Go to number 27

 

_15_ It’s Not A Joke!

Draco Malfoy was not exactly the person Harry would have expected to throw himself at him – and yet there he was, presumptuously close, his lips wet and his mouth partly opened invitingly. Harry leant back away from him, and Draco moved closer. “Har…” Harry gasped. “Har-har, very funny. Time out, Malfoy. Back off.” Draco moved closer, taking advantage of the situation by climbing onto Harry’s lap, running his hands down his front and moving his face much closer. “I need you, Harry,” breathed the Slytherin, and Harry shook his head. “Joke’s over, Malfoy. Get off.” But Draco wasn’t budging. He looked quite hurt, pouting wantonly and looking up into Harry’s eyes with sultry moonlight silver. “It’s not a joke. I love you, Harry.”

If Harry pushes Draco off his lap, go to number 42  
If Draco kisses Harry, go to number 46  
If Draco begins to undress Harry, go to number 50

 

_16_ I’m Not Afraid of You!

Harry turned towards the other, green eyes blazing in the light of his wand as he lit it with intent alone. “Riddle,” he said, appraisingly. The light gave Riddle a look at Harry too, and he seemed quite surprised by the changes which had occurred since the last time that they’d met. “My my, Harry Potter… How you have grown…” he purred, stepping forwards and then circling the other boy. There was something in the glitter of his azure eyes in the darkness and the bright wandlight that unnerved Harry, and he stepped back. “What do you want?” he asked, trying to sound brave. “Mmm…” Riddle murmured, and then answered “Revenge.”

If Harry runs for it now, then go to number 20  
If Harry stands his ground, go to number 4

 

_17_ Well Fine…

Draco shook his head. “No, Potter. You wish. If I’d known it was you… well, it’s just disgusting.” He stepped away, shooting a look over his shoulder. “There’s plenty of loose women around here without adding you to the mix.” He snorted, and then left, his nose in the air. Harry growled, and secretly hoped that he’d walk into a wall: going nose first, he was sure to break something. He turned back towards the desk, thoughtfully.

Go to number 2

 

_18_ Clearly Off His Rocker…

Ron was looking down at him, his brown eyes full of the same kind of misty look that Harry knew so clearly from the day of his brush with death. Harry stood up, stepping back, and Ron stepped after him. “What’re you running away for, mate? We were born to be together!” Harry’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair, and he stepped back again, unable to break the feeling of unease that had settled in his stomach. “Ron,” he said, slowly, “Just think about this for a moment, allright? You love Hermione. We all know it. Ron…” He stepped back again, but there was a bookshelf behind him, and Ron was too close. The taller boy moved up in front of him, boxing him in against the books. “I love you, Harry. I need you.”

If Harry lets Ron go on under the spell, go to number 47  
If Harry takes Ron back to the Gryffindor Common Room, go to number 51  
If Harry tries to run for it, go to number 55

 

_19_ What do you want?

“What do you want?” Harry spat, disgusted, shaking his head. “I mean – revenge, sure, it sounds grand, and all that. But…but what kind of revenge? If you’d wanted to kill me I’d be dead already, right?” Riddle smiled, in that steady, dangerous way that murderous lunatics tend to smile. “How astute,” he hissed, tilting his head to one side. Then he spoke in Parseltongue, the slippery language adding a certain amount of cruelty to already unpleasant words. “I’m not going to kill you unless I have to,” spoke the predator, “There are kinds of revenge more endearing and more longlasting that I have in mind for you.” Harry shook his head and stepped back as Riddle lifted his own wand slowly, his eyes shining with maniac light as he cast his spell.

If Riddle casts a binding spell, go to number 10  
If Riddle casts the Cruciatus curse, go to number 5  
If Riddle casts the Imperious curse, go to number 7

 

_20_ Coward!

Harry wasn’t staying for any more. Taking a hurried step back, he bumped into Tom Riddle, and then tore away, veering towards the brightly lit corridor, running for his life. As he reached the doorway, the floor beneath his feet suddenly disappeared entirely, revealing a two hundred foot drop to the bottom of the castle battlement. Harry fell – and nobody but a smiling Tom Riddle heard him as he hit the ground. “Coward,” breathed the Memory, and disappeared.

The End

 

_21_ The Advanced Potions Textbook

Harry withdrew the book carefully, laying it out on the desk with reverence. This Prince guy, whoever he was, was clearly wonderful at what he did…he hadn’t failed a potions class for a month, and he was actually beginning to learn something – but it was thanks to the book, not to Slughorn’s doting. Harry flicked the page over to the page about Amortentia. Many notes lingered in the borders. So many, in fact, that the owner had whited out some of the instructions in order to write even more notes… Harry ran his finger through them, ignoring the stuff about girls, and a mysterious ‘Her’ who had evaded a dose of Amortentia when she recognized it, spoiling a large amount of previously written plans. Finally he found what he was looking for. Three spells sat at the bottom of the page looking inviting.

If the spell Harry tries out is Extructionis, go to number 32  
If the spell Harry tries out is Muliebrisius, go to number 36  
If the spell Harry tries out is Venenum Verusa, go to number 38

 

_22_ Anywhere But Here

Harry could see it in Snape’s black eyes – a kind of animal lust that terrified him. He really didn’t want to know where that lust might go. Shivering, he backed off a step, carefully picking up his satchel from where it lay on the table. Then all of a sudden he plunged forwards, running past Snape, and not stopping until he was at the Gryffindor Portrait. Trembling, Harry made his way upstairs, climbing into bed with all his clothes on. He’d try sleeping on it, and if the spell’s effects hadn’t faded by the morning, he would go and see someone about it. Carefully he lay on his back so as not to crush his breasts beneath him, and slipped off into a light sleep.

The End.

 

_23_ You Want Some?

“I think you want it, Potter,” Malfoy sneered, stepping towards Harry where he stood by the desk, pinning him between the chair and the table edge. “Mmm, that’s right – I bet you’re dying to get a good broomstick between your legs. Tell me – do you do this spell often?” Malfoy was moving up against him now – his body was hard and hot, and it made Harry gasp. There was something insidiously pathetic about the way his body made him feel – like he was ice just dying to be melted. “Fuck off, Malfoy,” he tried, urgently. “No way, Potter,” came the reply, quicksilver eyes filled with menace and pleasurable intent.

If Malfoy kisses Harry, go to number 61  
If Malfoy gropes Harry, go to number 64  
If Malfoy gets straight to the undressing, go to number 68

_24_ Ignorance is Bliss

Harry tried to ignore the fact that he was thoroughly aroused. He pulled himself closer to the table and looked back at the books, considering the potion, rather than the spells. The fabric of his trousers was wet, and made a spot of almost pleasurable cloth inside his trousers. He shifted slightly, and it felt good, and the table bumped against him. Oh! He couldn’t just ignore his erection like this! It was impossible, and he had to do something about it!

Go to number 28

 

_25_ Tom Riddle’s Diary

The Diary was the unmistakable book with the hole in the middle of it. Harry didn’t even have to look to fish it out of his satchel. Frowning, Harry snapped the wounded book down onto the desk. The old ink stains were faded – it was hard to believe that it had been four long years since he’d faced Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. The book had been discarded, placed inside another book called ‘The Consistency of Soil’ – a thick tome, and clearly a thrilling title, because it was dusty, and nobody had touched it since the diary had been concealed there. A heavy enough book to hurt when it fell on Harry’s foot, though… Now Harry stared at the Diary thoughtfully. Did he dare?

If Harry opens the Diary, go to number 31  
If Harry chooses another book, go to number 33

 

_26_ Maybe If I Hurry

The decision he had to make was clear to Harry. Before anything could happen, he rose abruptly to his feet, shoving all of his books into his bag with incredible haste, before hurrying for the door. He was half-way back to the Gryffindor Common Room when he slowed, looking this way and that. He was sure he’d heard something… There it was again! A kind of grunting noise… He held still, peering into the darkness in the direction of the noise. He could ignore it; head back to the Common Room, and then to bed. Or he could investigate…

If Harry decides to investigate the noise, go to number 37  
If Harry decides not to investigate, go to number 27

 

_27_ Waiting For You

Harry came to an abrupt stop in the Common Room, staring at the sight that awaited him. As he had stepped inside, Ron had suddenly drawn off Harry’s invisibility cloak to reveal…well, nothing. Ron was wearing absolutely nothing, stretched out on the sofa in a roman reclining position; naked and proud, and pale in the moonlight. Ron lifted his head up, turning smoldering eyes to Harry, and said “Harry – I’ve been waiting for you. Come here.”

If Harry goes to Ron, go to number 59  
If Harry stays where he is, go to number 56  
If Harry runs upstairs, go to number 72

 

_28_ To Hell With It

Harry took one nervous look around, and then another, in case he’d missed anything the first time. There was nobody, so he looked back to the book and smiled slowly, bringing his hands down, unbuttoning his fly and slipping his hand inside. The eager heat of his own arousal met him, and he smiled and sighed, wrapping his hand around his erection. Oh…that felt good. Harry closed his eyes, forgetting that he was in the study hall where anyone might catch him – instead he was drunken with pleasure, stroking himself hard and fast and forgetting the world all around him.

Go to number 53

 

_29_ The Gay Wizard’s Secret Sex Book

He’d been waiting for this for hours. Stroking the spine of the innocent, green cloth bound book, Harry drew it from his satchel, and spread it out onto the tabletop, letting it fall open to the first page. Oh! This was one of his favourite pages. It was close up and sexy, and made him wriggle uncomfortably in the chair. Oh…this was naughty. He looked around quickly and then returned to watching the moving pictures.

If Harry decides to masturbate right there, go to number 28  
If Harry turns the page, go to number 40  
If Harry closes the book, go to number 14

 

_30_ Pinned!

Snape could resist no longer. Harry was beautiful, and Snape found himself suddenly needing her…him, a great beast of desire rising in his chest and making him move forwards. His hands fell on her shoulders, and he thrust her down onto the desk, moving up over her. Harry gasped, frightened and aroused, green eyes flown wide and staying open as though pinned in place. “What are you…?” she asked, as Snape climbed up onto the desk between her legs, holding her into place with strong hands. Harry felt ridiculously weak, and Snape just smiled, predatorially. “You’re all mine, Potter,” breathed Snape, hungrily.

If Snape undresses Harry, go to number 60  
If Snape kisses Harry, go to number 65  
If Harry begs Snape to let her go, go to number 69

 

_31_ Be Careful What You Wish For

Harry opened the book ever so carefully, looking around nervously as he did so. He withdrew his wand, as though he thought the book might attack him – but it didn’t move. It was just an ink blocked book. Harry licked his lips, leafing through the pages. Still…some pages were worse off than the others. One page had almost no ink on it at all. Taking the initiative, Harry dipped his quill into his own blue ink, and gently drew out the phrase ‘Are you there?’ onto the page. Suddenly the book began to glow – and as Harry watched, it sucked back in every drop of ink that had bled from it, healing. And words appeared where his own had been drunk up. ‘Who is it that I owe my gratitude?’

If Harry threatens to destroy the diary, go to number 34  
If Harry pretends to be someone else, go to number 35  
If Harry tells the truth, go to number 39

 

_32_ Extructionis

Harry peered about the room, highly strung. He didn’t know what the spell was, and he wasn’t really sure he should try it…but really, what was life without taking risks? He licked his lips, then withdrew his wand, frowning down at it. Here goes… Bravely, he cast the spell, and immediately he felt a warmth growing deep within him. There was no mistaking the effects. Within seconds, his magically induced arousal was straining against the zipper of his trousers.

If Harry tries to ignore his arousal, go to number 24  
If Harry decides to try and get back to the Gryffindor Common Room, go to number 26  
If Harry decides to handle his problem physically, go to number 28

 

_33_ Textual Cowardice

Harry shook his head. It was too dangerous to open the diary, he simply didn’t know what was inside it. What if Tom still existed in some small form? He couldn’t risk it, so he placed the book back into his satchel, feeling much better for having done so. He could always do something else. He reached down to his satchel gathering it up onto his lap.

If Harry goes back to the Gryffindor Common Room, go to number 27  
If Harry takes out Advanced Potion Making, go to number 21  
If Harry takes out the Gay Wizard’s Secret Sex Book, go to number 29

 

_34_ Uncalled For

Harry’s fingers lingered on the newly crisp, clean edges of the book’s pages. He had to hold them like that, because otherwise they would be shaking with anger. He was such an idiot! How could this have happened? He picked up his quill and concentrated on steadying his hand. It took so long that he had to wet the nib of his pen again before he wrote. ‘You’re defenceless this time, Riddle. I’m going to destroy this diary once and for all.’ Tom replied, and even in his head, he could hear Riddle’s dry ‘That was uncalled for’, before a beam of light exploded from the book, striking Harry in the chest and throwing him backwards. The desks behind him exploded with a crash as he landed on them.

Go to number 13

 

_35_ Recognition

Harry stared at the writing in utter disbelief. Surely this couldn’t be happening. This version of Tom Riddle was dead, wasn’t it? Harry lifted up the quill. He couldn’t believe he was going to reply…but surely there could be no harm in it, after all, he wasn’t going to tell Riddle who he was. He wrote steadily, eyeing the paper as he did so. ‘Hi, I’m Colin Creevey,’ he inscribed. To which the Diary replied ‘You wish, Harry Potter. Your handwriting hasn’t changed much. I feel terribly sorry for your Professors. Tell me…how long has it been? Ah…nevermind, you can tell me when you get here.’ Riddle just wrote and wrote. No sooner had Harry read it, but it vanished and was replaced with yet more words. It didn’t sink in until too late, and he cried out uselessly as he was dragged once more into the wretched book.

Go to number 3

 

_36_ Muliebrisius

It took a few tries for Harry to get the pronunciation of the spell right. Muliebrisius. Moo-lee-ay-brie-see-ous. Nope…not easy at all. Finally, with a flourish of his wand, he cast. For a moment he felt strange – almost queasy – and then that feeling was replaced with sheer blinding agony at his groin. Harry yelled out in the dark, his hands flaying for something to hold onto, knocking the book flying as he fell off his chair onto the ground. Panting, he leant forwards – and that was when he noticed that his chest had expanded, and was hanging towards the ground. The pain faded as Harry stared at his new breasts in surprise. And there was something else wrong….something much worse. Harry rose to his feet, frightened. The spell had…had turned him into a girl! Immediately Harry responded badly. How long would it last? What if someone saw him? What did he do next?

If Harry heads back to the Gryffindor Common Room, go to number 2  
If Harry stays where he is, go to number 6  
If Harry goes to find some help, go to number 9

 

_37_ A Strange Disturbance

Harry lifted his wand, casting a Lumos to light his way. Gradually he crept into the binding darkness, feeling it close around him. Still he continued on, on and on – and he felt that the darkness would go on forever. He stopped, turning around to look back, but where he expected to see the light, there was nothing. The grunt that he’d heard before sounded like a deafening rumble here, but Harry couldn’t see the source. As he looked around, his Lumos began to fade, until there was nothing left. When the end came, nobody heard his scream.

The End

 

_38_ Venenum Verusa

Harry lifted his wand and flicked it, casting the Venenum Verusa spell with a soft whisper. When nothing happened he lowered his wand, disappointed, and went back to reading the book. What a miserable waste of time that was. And he thought that something interesting was going to happen! Hah! Suddenly a hand fell on the back of his own, breath falling onto his ear, and a soft voice saying “Harry…it is fate that brought us together…” Shocked, Harry spun in his chair and looked up into the misted over eyes of the newcomer.

If the newcomer is Severus Snape, go to number 11  
If the newcomer is Draco Malfoy, go to number 15  
If the newcomer is Ronald Weasley, go to number 18

 

_39_ Nothing But the Truth

Tense, but sure, Harry lifted the quill and answered. ‘Harry Potter. Who else?’ Riddle paused for a moment, and then ‘I knew it’ appeared in ink. Harry raised an eyebrow, writing into the book again. ‘How did you do it?’ Riddle answered with ‘Family secret’, and Harry didn’t quite know how to interpret that. ‘You’re invited to my party,’ Riddle wrote, and Harry lifted his quill from where he’d been about to write. His party? What party? ‘Really,’ wrote the book, ‘You have no choice but to attend.’ Before Harry could resist, brightness had enveloped him, and he was swimming through the thick fog of someone else’s memory.

Go to number 3

 

_40_ A Little More Interesting

Harry turned the page slowly, looking down at the next picture. That was strange…he’d never seen this one before. He must have accidentally skipped it in the past. It was hot…the pictures were moving, as wizard pictures like to do – but the most interesting thing was the subject. Harry recognized a very well groomed, very naked Severus Snape with some surprise. He was on his back on a desk, and an equally well groomed, but unrecognizable wizard was pounding into him hard and fast. Harry licked his lips, finding himself growing hard. Growing hard over Snape? But this wasn’t really Snape, was it? He found himself leaning over the book, his fingers reaching for his groin, and that was when the feather soft voice hissed in his ear. “I can show you what it felt like if you like, Mr. Potter.”

If Harry tells Snape that this was all a big mistake, go to number 58  
If Harry submits to Snape, go to number 57  
If Harry wants to be on top, go to number 54

_41_ Play A Little?

Long fingers wandered over Harry’s clothed torso, blue eyes lined in thick black lashes devoured the very sight of the frightened, heavily breathing youth. Tom could feel his heart racing, hear his breath thundering on his cheek as though Harry was a horse heaving in air after the Grand National. Still, there was nothing Harry could do to resist as Tom enjoyed himself, exploring Harry’s body with his fingers, licking down his throat and tasting the delicious flavor of fear. Harry made Riddle feel so wonderfully alive. He savored it, and then he decided to move onto better things.

Go to number 49

 

_42_ Enough!

“Enough!” Harry cried, pushing Draco off his lap. “That is enough! I am going, right now! He began to stand, but Draco was back over him before he could rise entirely, thrusting against him, leaning in towards his lips. It was all Harry could do to keep his own head back out of range, his hands coming up to Draco’s elbows. “What is it? Don’t you want me? You can’t do this to me; I need you!” Draco was urgent – close – there was nothing Harry could do as he leant closer.

Go to number 46

 

_43_ Play along…

Harry shivered as one of Snape’s hands went down his side, making its way inevitably downwards while the other still held him in the chair. Snape’s hands were large and firm and alien. Harry closed his eyes briefly, then opened them, looking up at Snape. “What’re you doing?” Harry asked, as one of those hands moved under his shirt; Snape’s hand was warm, and crept up over his chest, tickling and teasing. Harry had to move now…before…before what? Before he got aroused? Too late for that…

If Harry tries to get free, go to number 48  
If Harry submits to his desires, go to number 70

 

_44_ A Spell!

“It’s…” Harry began, trying to explain as Snape slid into his lap, a heavy weight of heat and strength pinning him into place in the chair, “It’s a spell.” Snape moved close, his lips lingering on Harry’s throat, moving up to pepper kisses over his lips. “A spell?” he asked, softly. “Yes…yes, I suppose it is. It’s magic that let me find you.” Snape’s eyes closed, and his lips closed firmly on Harry’s; kissing with sweet passion that made Harry’s breath catch in his throat. What did he do now?

If Harry tries to get free, go to number 48  
If Harry submits to his desires, go to number 70

_45_ What Wilt Thou Be?

Tom Riddle admired his young prize, his eyes lingering on the curve of Harry’s throat, the soft feather of his hair. But he could see the resilience in the boy, and he knew that without necessary words, his pleasure would not be complete. He leant closer, breathing in Harry’s breath second-hand. “Which will it be?” asked the Dark Lord in training, his eyes lidded. “Do you choose life or death?”

If Harry chooses life, go to number 49  
If Harry chooses death, go to number 67

_46_ Luscious Lips

There was no escape; the inevitability of Draco’s lips was closing in on him – and then he was subject to the deep, intense kissing of soft, just-wet-enough lips. Harry groaned, submitting, opening his mouth to the kiss and letting Draco overcome him. How could he resist a kiss like that? He closed his eyes and kissed back, and realized that he was really enjoying this contact with Draco. With Draco! Who was infatuated with him – who couldn’t resist him! It was too good to be anything but bizarre. Draco drew back from the kiss all of a sudden, the two of them catching their breath in the suddenly warm air.

Go to number 50

_47_ Fiery Redheads

Harry groaned as Ron moved closer, submitting to the lips that fell on his own without complaint. If he admitted it to himself, he’d wanted this all along – watching Ron swoon all over Hermione had upset him, and he’d turned his attention to Ginny merely because she was the willing female version of his redheaded, but very macho friend. This was what he wanted – Ron was what he wanted. Ron moved back, then guided Harry down onto the floor and moved over him, eager fingers pulling Harry out of his shirt, and lips following his work hungrily.

Go to number 63

_48_ Escape!

It took a lot of effort to persuade himself that getting up really was worth a try, but he knew he had no choice – if he didn’t, then Snape would have sex with him. He didn’t want that. So he had to get up. He tore himself free of Snape’s rigid grip, wriggling free fluidly from underneath him and stepping away from the befuddled adult. “Just…just stay there,” he ordered, and he ran like hell, determined to get away and be away.

The End

 

_49_ Nudity

Harry was unprepared for the suddenness of Tom Riddle’s change of heart. Held still on the ground, he suddenly found himself being unwrapped with wand and nail, until his robes were little but tatters hanging around him, and he was left naked and shivering under the Dark Lord’s sharp eyes. Soft fingers wandered over Harry’s body, exploring every curve and crevice. “So beautiful…just as I imagined you would be. So much older…it is such a pleasure to take this revenge.” Tom Riddle’s hands wandered down, pushing Harry’s knees up to his chest, then pulling the remains of his clothes to reveal his delicate rear. Harry took in a tumultuous breath as the cool air assailed him. This was not good – not good at all.

Go to number 71

 

_50_ Wanton Little Dragon

Draco was all over Harry, a veritable force of desire. Harry could still taste him on his lips, and he gasped and shivered as Draco began to tear the buttons off his shirt one at a time, kissing down Harry’s chest. Harry watched his buttons tumbling towards the floor carelessly, shrugging out of the shirt when it fell loose around him. He wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him again, long and slow, only drawing back when he needed to breathe. “Feels good,” he panted, wanton now.

 

Go to number 63

 

_51_ Somewhere Else?

Harry shook his head. “We need to…we have to get back to the Common Room first, allright?” he said, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. Ron was madly in love with him…and, well, maybe he had some thoughts on that; but not thoughts that needed to be addressed here…in the study hall. He gathered up his books and took Ron by the arm, not stopping until he had settled Ron down on the sofa, and considered him patiently for a long few moments – from a distance.

If Harry goes to bed, go to number 72  
If Harry goes to sit with Ron, go to number 59 

 

_52_ Overcoming All Odds

Snape wasted no time in simply admiring his prey – he moved over to Harry, undoing his own black robes to reveal his sleeping gear of nothing underneath. He had heard a disturbance, come to investigate and found Harry, much to his pleasure. He kicked the chair aside, licking his lips as he examined the boy’s prone body for a long moment, before withdrawing his wand from within his robes, and touching it to Harry’s entrance. His spells were soundless; but Harry knew them by heart, and he could feel the familiar effect they had on him. He shivered, though, as one of Snape’s fingers slid into his slack, slippery hole – a long, boney digit with a prominent nail on the end that almost hurt. He found he wanted it already; wanted Snape inside him, fucking him into the table like the wizard in the book. He arched back against the finger, wantonly, and Snape understood, sliding his digit free.

Go to number 73

 

_53_ Wonderful!

Harry lost himself in his actions, stroking urgently until there was nothing but pleasure thrumming through him. His insecurities gone, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he pumped harder and harder at his red, bruised arousal. He was going to come…oh dear Merlin yes! This was wonderful, spiraling, incredible, blinding…pleasure! He came, losing control, thrusting up into the deep, warm cave of his closed hand and wet fingers. And then it was over – and he was alone with his book, and too little to do but to go to bed, and pretend that nothing had happened at all.

Congratulations! You Came!

 

_54_ I Get Top

Snape was there! Snape, who was in the book! Snape…who wanted to show Harry what it felt like. No, that wasn’t right. Snape was the one getting fucked – it wasn’t so good if it was he, Harry, who ended up the one being buggered into the desk. He shook his head. “No go. I get top, or you don’t get anything.” He was fighting the beast of passion that thrummed deep in his belly, but he had to try. Snape smiled a slow, cunning smile, then moved up, assailing Harry with a powerful, determined kiss that left him plastered in his chair, panting for air. “You’re in no position to choose,” purred Snape, and Harry didn’t argue.

Go to number 57

 

_55_ Too Much

This was just too much! Ron was…he was in love with him? That was just wrong. Wrong with a capital W. He had had a bad enough evening as it was without this happening to him. He didn’t explain himself to his friend, just took off up the stairs and didn’t stop until he was curled up in bed with the curtains drawn around him, looking at his hands in the dark. Whatever was he going to tell Hermione?

The End

 

_56_ I’m Staying Here

Harry didn’t move. His green eyes stayed on Ron, stretched out on the sofa, not quite knowing what to do with himself. Ron decided for him, sliding off the sofa and moving towards Harry. There was an odd grace in his clotheless movements that caught Harry’s eye, freezing him to the spot. He licked his lips, nervously, waiting for the other to reach him. “Fine,” Ron said, ever so softly. “I’ll come to you, Harry.” Harry gasped as Ron’s body touched against his own, his eyes moving down to where they’d touched, then back up to Ron’s eyes. Hands linked around his waist, and he placed his own on Ron’s shoulders, suddenly very aware of himself.

Go to number 47

 

_57_ You Want It?

“You want it, don’t you?” purred Snape, his obsidian eyes peering deep into Harry’s, so that he couldn’t fight them. Harry could still see the image in his mind. That Snape was the same as this one…it had given him the erection that Snape’s hand was now scouting out. Harry nodded, breathlessly, and Snape smiled, clearly victorious. “Take off your clothes and climb onto the desk,” came the order, and Harry tentatively obeyed it. It felt so strange to be stripping naked in front of a teacher…but it felt dangerously sexy too; and he liked it. So he did, stripping off his clothes and climbing up onto the desk, feeling gangly and long limbed.

Go to number 52

 

_58_ A Big Mistake

Harry let go of himself immediately, whirling in his seat, his eyes widening with surprise at the sight of Snape standing behind him. “N-no. No, I don’t think so.” He rose from his place at the desk and stood up quickly, taking a step back out of range. Snape raised an eyebrow and moved forward. “What’s wrong, Potter? Changed your mind?” Harry shook his head quickly. “This is just a mistake…you’re a teacher…and a Death Eater…and…” He decided not to finish his sentence; just turned and ran, leaving his books behind. Snape smiled and sat down in Harry’s chair, stretching out and browsing the book thoughtfully. Ah…pseudonyms were such wonderful things…

The End

 

_59_ Siren’s Call

His friend was naked and beautiful…how could Harry resist that simple siren’s call? He inched forwards, moving over to the sofa and sitting down in the space where Ron’s body was bent to leave him room. He was nervous – he knew what to do, but he wasn’t quite sure how he should do it. Slowly he reached up, taking both of Ron’s hands into his own and just looking into his friend’s eyes. It was decision time; he could feel it.

If Ron takes top, go to number 47  
If Harry takes top, go to number 62

 

_60_ Underneath Your Clothes

Harry could no more resist than she could grow antlers – Snape was strong, and terribly, terribly manly. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as teeth grazed her throat – and then Snape’s hands were going down her front, undoing her shirt buttons and pulling them apart so that his voluptuous breasts fell free. Harry gasped in surprise – both at the feel of the cold air, and the sight of them. Her breasts were beautiful…maybe she should do this spell more often. Licking her lips, she fell back, helping Snape to undress the rest of her – mostly because she wanted to more effectively see the changes that she had made to her body, and to identify the wonderful moist, pleasurable feeling that pulsed between her legs. Snape helped – and when they both were done looking, Harry lay back, looking up expectantly.

Go to number 75

_61_ Not So Noble

Malfoy was irreversibly close. He closed the space between them, kissing Harry hard on the lips with a kind of raw beastiality that Harry hadn’t expected him to posses. Draco should be soft and noble…but Harry found him the embodiment of testosterone itself. He seized Harry’s lips, sucked at them and bruised them and grazed them with his teeth, his tongue all the while probing and claiming Harry’s mouth. His kiss was so powerful, in fact, that Harry felt his world tipping, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, looking up into quicksilver eyes and shivering.

Go to number 68

 

_62_ Friends Forever

Harry was the one who took the advantage; Ron buckled beneath him as Harry leant down decisively and took his friend’s lips into his own, kissing gently and firmly. It was nice…very nice. Quick hands began to roam over Harry, pulling away his clothes, revealing his jutting member. They were really going to do this…it felt weird and right, all at the same time. “I’m ready for you,” Ron breathed, his lips wandering over Harry’s throat as Harry shrugged off his unbuttoned shirt and robe as one, letting them glide carelessly to the floor. “Allright…” breathed the other, his heart a fluttering mess. Ron had meant them to have sex all along…that somehow made this even hotter.

Go to number 74

 

_63_ Fun, Fun, Fun

Harry’s trousers were a lot more difficult to get off than his shirt. It took several decisive movements to finally wriggle free, and he swore in surprise as the cool air hit his hot erection. Pinned into place by a warm body, there was no way to resist as hands molded and massaged him into position. It was exciting, and strange, and wonderful all at once. His closed eyes burst open in surprise as something slick suddenly penetrated his body in a most unfamiliar place. “Shhh…” silenced the other, stroking Harry’s weeping arousal tenderly. “Just bear with me.” Harry did…just; he closed his eyes and felt everything that was happening to him; the strange stretching and probing of the other’s fingers. If he’d survived battles with the Dark Lord, he could survive this…but oh! It felt weird. Finally the other pulled away, and Harry opened his eyes slowly again.

Go to number 66

 

_64_ Fearless

Harry moved away from the desk, and Draco came around the back of the chair after him, snapping his hand out to close over Harry’s wrist. “Running away, pretty?” he asked, something deeply intense in his eyes. He wanted Harry – and Harry wanted to be wanted. “No,” she said, determinedly meeting the blond’s eyes. “I’m not afraid of you.” Malfoy just smirked, stepping closer, his hand going from Harry’s wrist to instead wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Draco stepped back, then yanked Harry off her feet, turning her and sliding her onto the ground, moving over her possessively. “It’s going to be good,” he purred, his other hand creeping up under her shirt, claiming her bounteous breasts as his play area. “You’re going to just love being fucked senseless by me, Potter.” Harry just moaned, until Draco, bored and ready for the next phase, drew his hands free.

Go to number 68

 

_65_ Like Lily

Snape leant down over Harry, his heart racing, his breath coming quickly. She was intoxicating – her smell overpowering. So much like James, yes…but also so much like Lily; Snape, who had loved her, could see that quite clearly. He leant down and kissed Harry, long and slow and passionately, as he would have kissed Lily if she had ever let him – a three decades of his longing feeding the kiss, overpowering young Harry Potter most effectively. When he drew back, Harry only said ‘Wow’, and pulled Snape down for another blinding example of the other abilities of his lips. So much for it being too icky to do this with Snape… 

Go to number 60

 

_66_ S. E. X.

Looking down at him with hungry regard in his eyes, the other moved Harry’s legs up over his shoulders, stroking down his thighs reassuringly before taking a hold of his jutting erection. “Just relax…it’ll feel good, I promise,” came the ever-so-soft suggestion. Harry nodded, and took a slow, steadying breath – but how could he be calm now? The other moved forwards, pressing his cock to Harry’s tender entrance; forcing entry and filling Harry up in a strangely satisfying, and yet slightly painful way. After a moment of waiting, they began to move as one, hips shifting up and down, hands rubbing over Harry’s weeping erection in time with the thrusts. It didn’t hurt…it felt – well, it felt good; a kind of good that escaped explanation. And the good slowly rose in strength, until Harry recognized that the good was real pleasure. Before he could really know it – how wonderful it was – his world was exploding in a sea of stars – and the inevitability of sleep overcame him.

Congratulations! You Came!

 

_67_ Death!

“Death!” Harry spat, furious. “Death. I’d rather be dead than let you do this to me!” His eyes were defiant, but he was terribly frightened, because as he watched a cold hardness came into Riddle’s eyes. He’d meant it, and now there was no way back on what he’d said; no escape. In Riddle’s hand there appeared a silver dagger, and Harry watched in horrified slow motion as it swung down and stabbed him hard and deep in the center of his chest. He heart it glance of bone, and felt the seething, blinding agony of the strike – but he didn’t hear his scream as it fell from his dying lips.

The End

 

_68_ Tick, Tock

“Clothes off time,” Draco growled, his fingers moving up to the buttons on Harry’s shirt, breaking them off with one sharp tug, so that Harry’s breasts sprang free of their prison. Draco chose this moment to waste his time, leaning down and taking one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting and licking it in a truly abhorred, but oddly intensely pleasurably manner. When he was done, Draco just grinned, before tugging Harry out of her trousers, teeth biting at her thighs as he slid back over her. “God, you want it, Potter, and I’m going to give it to you so hard you’ll never be able to look at me again without remembering.”

Go to number 76

 

_69_ Crocodile Tears

Harry didn’t know what to do. Pinned into place, she felt pathetic and weak and useless. She was going to be raped by Snape, and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing but… “Please…please don’t do this to me…” she pulled pathetically at her arms, scrunching up her nose and her eyes until crocodile tears wet them. It was easy to start to cry after that. “Let me go…please let me go.” Snape couldn’t fight that. He let her go, standing back up, and letting her rise to her feet.

Go to number 22

 

_70_ Oh Yes!

Snape moved down onto his lap, and Harry gasped in surprise – which turned out not to be clever, because Snape’s lips closed over his own in turn and trapped him in a hot, fast kiss. By the time he was done, Harry was panting for breath, his eyes wide. Oh yes…he was quite content to let Snape do this, wasn’t he? He could forget that it was the greasy ex-potions master doing this, and simply submit to how wonderful it felt. When Snape’s hands went to his shirt, he helped, wriggling his way free and kissing at coffee flavored lips. Snape said “Please…” and Harry smiled, and helped the both of them move down onto the floor, so that they could get on with it.

Go to number 63

 

_71_ Lubrication Magic

He was defenceless, and Tom was intent upon his prize. Holding Harry in place, he cast the necessary spells to overcome the tenseness of his body. It wasn’t that he had to, it was simply that it would make everything considerably easier on him. And better still, if Harry felt the pleasure of being raped by the Dark Lord himself, he would never be able to forgive himself. Cruel fingers parted Harry’s legs, and Tom Riddle, imagining himself naked, of course was. He came up against Harry, thrust into him in one slow, steady movement, and took the boy’s flaccid length into his hands. Harry was nothing in his grasp – he couldn’t defend himself against the inevitability of pleasure. And so when Harry finally came, it was a victory for him, and he thrust one last time, giving in to his own pleasure. It was a wet dream…and Harry was left to wake up beside the open, newly healed diary the following morning, naked, bruised and spoiled.

Congratulations! You Came!

 

_72_ No Way

Coming to his conclusion, Harry stepped away from the redhead on the sofa. This was just too much of a bad day for him. Tired and drained, he took one last look at Ron, and then went to the stairs and climbed up to the dormitory. He was uninterrupted as he climbed into bed fully clothed, pulled the blankets over his head and fell into a fitful sleep.

The End

_73_ Totality

Snape was pleased; Harry had submitted with urgency and desire. It was just how he wanted him. He drew back, casting a lubrication charm on his own charmingly erect penis before stepping closer to the boy. He wanted it. Take that James Potter! This was all the revenge he’d ever need. He stepped in, closing the distance, and thrust ruthlessly into Harry. It didn’t matter how hard he did it; the spells had prepared his host, and Harry was welcoming him. He drove in until he was deeply sheathed within his heat, and then he began to pound steadily into Harry’s welcoming body. It was with bells ringing and fireworks going off behind their eyes that they both came wildly some moments later, shivering with the effect of their sex…never to be spoken of by either of them again.

Congratulations! You Came!

_74_ Sex Is A Bad Word

Harry was nervous, but he was definitely ready to do this. The other helped, moving himself into position, feet against Harry’s chest and knees against his own, baring himself. Licking his lips, Harry slid into place, his eyes meeting those of his lover, and then he slid inside, welcomed into the slick, wonderful heat. Oh…he was dying – things like this simply didn’t happen to real people. It felt amazing…perfect. Slowly he wrapped the other’s cock up into his hand, stroking firmly, as he steadily began to move. Perfect became better still – he felt like a god! And then with an explosion that rocked them both to their very core, they came together, hard and long and pleasurably…until they fell into a pathetic heap in each other’s arms.

Congratulations! You Came!

_75_ Pleasure In The Dark

“That’s it,” breathed Snape, looking into Harry’s overbright green eyes. “Just relax. It’s going to feel so, so good.” There was a whisper of magic, but Harry barely noticed it – she shivered instead as she felt something warm and soft touch against her – and then turn hot and hard as it slowly penetrated her body, making her gasp in surprise. “Y-yes…” she cried, because it felt so good. Strong hands came down onto her hips, holding her in place as slowly the owner of the arousal that pierced her moved out, and then back in again. She shivered with pleasure – so he went on, steadily – not stopping until she was crying out with pleasure at the silent, unknowing walls. And then she came, and for those few long seconds it was utterly amazing, and she barely noticed as Snape left her crumpled in the place of their lovemaking, and disappeared into the dark.

Congratulations! You Came!

_76_ Exhaustion

Harry couldn’t resist Draco at all. The boy, normally weak and pathetic in comparison to her, was overpowering as he spread her legs. Even when Draco drew his wand and pushed it hard inside of her body, there was nothing she could do about it except whimper. It felt…confusingly bizarre to have something pushed inside of her like that. This wasn’t the way his body was supposed to work! Draco withdrew his wand – but Harry almost wanted it back when his penis pushed inevitably into her, breaching her tender new body. She groaned and tried to pull free – and it almost hurt – but there was something about the spell that Draco had done that stopped it from being real pain. There was a tingle deep inside her – and Draco shifted, touching the tingle with the deepness of his thrust, so that she made a surprised noise of pleasure. “Ah, that’s it, Potter. You’re mine now,” declared the blond, before ruthlessly beginning to thrust in and out, claiming Harry in a rutting frenzy that made her scream and writhe. Draco came hard, and Harry too, and they both collapsed, weak players overcome with the intensity of their passion, unable to do anything but doze on the study hall floor.

Congratulations! You Came!


End file.
